warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Waspstrike
Click this image to open the page!!! tysm for getting this on popular pages!!! ��'s sona. I've had Wasp since I was young and he is very dear to me. He preffers to be called Waspie, which was his kittypet and loner name, but his offical clan name is Waspstrike. I haven't worked out everything on his backstory yet, so if your interested in him stay tuned!!!!!!! Also first oc on the wiki :,) He's currently finished but I might update to fix/rework things |-|Appearance= Appearance Waspies pelt consists of a light yellow/tan color for the most part with secondaries of a rich cream. All over his body he has mahogony brown stripes and spots. His eyes are large and round. They're the color of the tree leaves when they begin to fall before bare leaf begins. A rich amber/orange. His body is built on the more feminine side, and he is quite slender. He's tall dispite his thin body, and very agile. He's an amazing runner and can easily slip through forestry to escape a fight, or to quietly ambush his enemy while they cannot tell where he is. His most defining feature is his left eye, though. He has a large scar running down almost the whole length of his face. His once fluffy fur covering his face is patchy and thin around the scar, but otherwise he has little to no scars. Although, the scar has permanently diminished his sight in that eye. Despite his loss of half his vision, he makes up for it with large whiskers and ears that allow him to sense and hear things much better than a normal cat. |-|Personality= Personality (I'm really bad at writing out personalities so here's a bullet list.) *Prone to feeling inadequate *Law-abiding, follows the warrior code as he left his kittypet life behind *Outgoing. Brings out the best in others *Often praises others for little things, such as catching more prey than they needed to *Caring and Sympathetic, but can also be strict when something needs to be done |-|History= (Its hard for me to write out full stories in a tiny space so its not well written. If you want bullet points for better understanding feel free to message me.) Waspie was originally a kittypet, but soon left to explore the forest. During his loner life in the forest, ran into a fox. He ran for his life, and didn't even flinch when he crossed over Riverclans boarder. He led the fox to the camp while he ran, yelping when the fox attempted to bite his tail or foot. Lo and behold, many warriors were out at the time and heard the commotion, eventually leading to the foxes demise. The leader, Elkstar, saw potential in him, after all he did outrun a fox. She spoke to him, and asked him to join the clan. He accepted, as he was a loner and there wasn't much else. He left his loner and kittypet lifestyle behind and followed the warrior code to a T, and even became deputy when the previous deputy died of a vicious fight to greencough, but sadly passed due to the lack of catmint available. He earned his blind eye and scar from a vicious fight to a pack of wild wolves with many of his clanmates. |-|Stats= Stats Intelligence:●●●○○○○○ Strength:●●●●●○○○ Kindness:●●●●●●○○ Agility:●●●●○○○○ Speed: ●●●●●●●○ |-|Relationships 1= Relationships (Fawns Ocs) Elkstar Waspie in an unromantic way, loves Elk. She invited him into the clan with open arms even after he possibly could have killed a few kits. She even trusted him so much that she appointed him deputy when the old deputy, Hawkstalk, died after a fight to greencough! He would easily do anything for Elk, and promises to live up to her once she passes and he becomes leader. Hawkstalk While he was alive, Hawkstalk was basically Waspies adoptive father. Hawk was protective over him and snapped at anyone who disliked him for his past kittypet lifestyle even though he now follows the warrior code. Waspie wished he could have been there with him for his last days, but he wasn't permitted to as greencough is contaigous. |-|Relationships 2= Relationships (Your Ocs!) You may request in the comments to have your oc here, but please include how they met! Such as clan meetings or also being a riverclan cat, maybe even being friends as kittypets or loners! |-|Gallery= Gallery Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Deputies Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Kittypets Category:Loners Category:Catsonas